Cook
"Chocolate has always been better than vanilla..." A cook with a split-personality disorder. Usually, his carefree, airheaded side is what most people interact with. However, from time to time, his more hot-tempered, berserk side spils forth and causes some havoc. He has a dream of surpassing his teacher in both culinary skills and combat ability. Personality ISFP. This personality type mainly reflects the air-headed personality. His constant daydreaming has led him to some of the most interesting ideas. He has a kind heart, even if he doesn't always show it due to spacing out often. So long as he is also left to do what he wants, he remains calm and carefree. Though, it may be the other way around: he has to keep a carefree attitude or else he would become far too stressed, bringing out his second personality... His second personality has never been tested for a personality type. And perhaps he would not get one when he is like this; he is closer to a rampaging beast than he is human. There is no good and there is no bad to him when he is like this. It is simply the survival of the strongest as he is willing to try to fight and outdo anyone and anything. Speaking of which, the only time he is ever calm while still under this personality is when he is in the presence of someone or something that, in the eyes of the second personality, is strong and, in the eyes of the first personality, someone worthy of respect. History His birth was not the best. His mother, after giving birth, had only enough time to mutter to her newborn baby "live" before moving on to the next world. He was left alone as a baby, having no father as his father was killed days before this soon-to-be cook's birth. As such, he had never known what it was lke to have familly, to have someone close. For the next ten years, he lived in an orphanage. During those years, he was teased for being an outsider. A strange thing when all the kids also had no parents to turn to. However, unlike them, he had not taken initiative when he was young to try and create friendships. The others feared this, shunning him. Weeks after his tenth birthday, he ran away from the orphanage, tired of this life. For days, he ran, only able to have kept going with the little bit of rations he stole. Eventually, he collapsed after his rations ran out and his hunger got to him. Slowly, a wild boar came out, looking for food. The young boy saw this and knew that if he were to stay here, he would be eaten. Luckily, the boar still did not notice him and left the area. The boy, however, did not forget this sensation. To eat or be eaten. This was a thought that became etched into him. Despite having very little strength, he forced himself to rise and move. For the next five years, he lived in the forest. It was not a particularly dangerous one but there was enough wild creatures that would have devoured him if given the chance. They never did. The boy learned and adapted. He was a bit on the frailer side but he was able to learn quickly. Creating tools for hunting, discovering the weaknesses of many creatures, the boy adapted though at the cost of his humanity. More and more, he gained ferocity of a wild beast and learned to go on his feeling of hunger rather than rational thought. Soon, his ability to use logic as a human was nothing more than a tool to hunt. At the age of 15, he encountered a creature he had not for five years: another human. Yet, unlike any other person he could remember, no, any creature he could remember, he felt absolute power coming from her. A being that was several planes higher than he. Yet, rather than fear, he was intrigued. Curious. He can smell food coming from her. He could see knives but they did not seem like ones for hunting. They were ones for cooking, from the little he could remember from his experiences in the orphanage. Coming to his thoughts, he realized that all of the creatures of the forest, even the most dangerous, steered clear from this human. She, on the other hand, looked at him. "A person, here?" She, herself, was curious of him. She disappeared from his eyes only to reappear in an instant, a wild boar in one hand and a frying pan in the other. She threw the wild boar up, took out a knife and made quick work of the poor animal. Soon, a flame was lit from some wood near by and smells of spices filled the air. All this was done in the blink of an eye, a speed incomprehensible to the boy. She looked at him. "You haven't had a good meal in a long time, have you?" Throughout the next year, he stuck with the woman in her travels. Curious to both her power and her skills in the culinary arts, he slowly learned from her. Though, her personality had also began rubbing off on him. Creativity, which he never thought about, and kindness, which he had never experienced. He also had some other changes, becoming more and more docile and, oddly enough, air-headed. After a couple of incidents, she realized he had developed a second personality, as if to keep the more wild one in check. At the end of his year traveling with his culinary teacher, she gave him a unique medallion. She said that he could use that whenever he wished to work at restaurants. He thought about it and remembered, when he was with her for the year, they had gone to some of the renowned areas of the world and had cooked for high class, nobles, and many other famous people. Truly, it meant that her reputation was to get him a job if people knew who his teacher was. After an oddly hilarious goodbye, the two went their separate ways. The last words she said to him was "to eat is to live". Years later, on his way to another city to cook in yet another restaurant for more experience, he met with a wandering ghost. Supposedly, the ghost was a messenger who died years ago. Interested in the ghost, he followed. Ever since that day, they often traveled, as the cook learned of the ghost's tales, both when he was alive and ever since his death. The cook became interested in cooking food for spirits specifically. He recalled that his old mentor spoke of it a few times. Most recently, the cook was approached by a hermit and told the cook "Times are changing. You will be one of those influences" before walking away... Skills and Items Items *'<>' Mystic: Always glowing white. Imbues your attacks with spiritual power, allowing you to damage Astral and Spiritual beings. Deals bonus damage to the living. Grants bonus to Str (30), Agl (30), and Per (40). *'<>', Superior: From North Town as thanks for getting rid of the Dragon. Grants bonus to End (60). *'<> x2': A pair of standard knives: a pair of knives that his mentor gave him long ago. Both are still in good shape. He only uses them for cooking now. Magically got better over time? Bonus to Str (30) and Agl (30). Cook *'Touch of Spice': Your foods soothe the soul... kinda. If the combination of your Perception and Knowledge is higher than a Character's combined Perception and Knowledge, you can calm them down with a delicious meal. Even if you have absolutely nothing to cook with. Makes target like Cook/his party more in addition to calming them down. *'BBQ Sense': You have a good feel for when fire is too hot. You avoid fire-based attacks very well. *'Kitchen Muscles': Despite not having a particularly high Str Stat, you have mastered what muscles you have due to the strain of cooking during high-traffic hours. When using a Kitchen tool as a weapon, you gain a bonus 50 Strength. Raven *'Sights Set': At the beginning of any fight, you may set an enemy as your "Target." When fighting against your Target, gain 80 Agility and 80 Perception. *'Perfect Evaluation': If your Kno + Per is higher than the target's Per, you are able to see their Descriptor and if they are attempting to hide it. *'Relentless Pursuit': When on the offensive, gain 50 Agility and 50 Strength. If the enemy is attempting to retreat, gain another 50 Agility and 50 Strength. *'The Final Touch': If your attack would deal enough damage to defeat an enemy, your attack cannot miss or be dodged. *'Familiarity': If you have fought your enemy before, gain a bonus 30 Wisdom and 30 Perception. Adventurer *'Plot-Granted Quick Learning': You learn quickly as a result of plot powers! Rather abstract, but a mysterious force is helping you learn skills and combat extremely quickly. *'Adventurer's Charm': If your Perception is higher than an NPC's Perception, you are much more likely to convince them to help/join you. *'Adventurer's Plot Armor': Your Endurance is considered higher than an enemy's if it would decide the battle! Relationships *Culinary Dominator: His mentor. During their one year together, they got along very well and trust one another tremendously. However, whenever the Cook's second personality was brought forth, he challenged the Culinary Dominator in various contests, some serious, some not-so serious. He never won. *Messenger: One of this few friends. Though a ghost, he is very fond of him. The ghost has often looked after the Cook during his moments of spacing out. The Messenger is one of the few to be able to deal with the Cook's more wild personality. Trivia *Loves meat. *Chibi Phantom RoggianX's character Category:Chaotic Category:Adventurer